Vote List Page
NEWS PLAYER RULES3 6. Use +vote responsibly. Vote for what you like to see, don't vote for what you don't. It is your responsibility to promote the kind of play that you enjoy. If you +vote for anything and everything, the penalty is that anybody and everybody will become more powerful, even people you consider sub-par. *If it doesn't impress you, DON'T VOTE FOR IT. Trunk's Worm Races (1/30/09) * Trunks * Marbo *Sef * Teela Alistar's Press Conference 1/25 * Chas * Djenner kel-Tei (L) * Teela * A * Yzzix * Sef * HA * Rhana'var (Vo) * Neke * Tink * Remilin (Sin) * Bo * Nik * Kalira (kv) * Liam * Nightfall (J) - Reporters/Troop Emits * Joe * Tuil * Angelus * JP (Orbital/aerial patrol, and the very end of the main scene) The Emperor's Deadly Barbecue of the Soul - AKA: WTFPWNed by the Emperor (1/16/09) *Trunks *Aedo *Rena *Nikarn *Joe *Raziel *Grip *Azariah (vb) *Tuil *Teela *Yzzix *Marbo *Tuil *Neke *JP *Gand *Celly Dark Matter Munitions - Chapter 2 * ul Tortula (L) * Yzzix * Savior (0) * Cuzao * Ibrahim (grip) * Bo * K * T * F * Tuil * Sar Seer * Omlawr * Aedo Kuat Charity Auction - 12 January * Trogdor * Kriss (E) * STX-287 (0) * Cuzao * Teela * Rhana'var (vo) * Akurel (aku) * Safa (neke) * Alistair Bellamy (joe) * James Loro (jp) * Asori (so) * Po * Azariah (vb) * Ibrahim (grip) * Mi'yuki (mi) * Tuil * Lazlo * Nartano Vanukar (nada) * Pesiro * Jawn * Isabella Jacque (s) * Draven (drav) * Lazlo (laz) * Graham (graham) * Liam (sho) * Kalira (kv) * Grip Kuat Drugs and Beasts - 11 January * Tuil * Joe * JP * Teela * Neke * Celly * Azariah (VB) * For * Rhana'var (Vo) * Graham * Marbo * Drav * Aedo * 0 * Yzzix Frashkart Mayhem - 06 January * Draven * Effie * Z * 0 * Death * Sef * L * Joe * Teela (on the comms) * A * Omlawr * Jenkins (Vo) * Blue (For) * Gand * Laz * Raziel (4) Quarren Protesting - 29 December * Richard Tan (RT) * Nissa * Teela * Gand * Yaala'ani * Sho (temping) * Raziel * James Loro (JL) * Tres * Joe (temping) * Nikarn (temping) Coruscant Hospital Attack - 7 December * Celly * Richard Tan (RT) * Anneke * Chas * Nissa * Ak * Rena * Teela * Z * 0 * L * Liam (Sho) * James Loro * Yaala'ani * Rhana'var (Vo) * Meena Tills (MT) * Xu * Joe * Botolph (vb) *Graham * Faylen (F) Red Tie Party 2 Dec * Fiero (0) * Akurel (Aku) * Anaric Renci (Celly) * Naga Vao (Snake) * Agustus (E) * Teela (tee) * Rhana'var (vo) * Anneke (neke) * Chas © * James Loro (jp) * Botolph (vb) * Bail Organa (bail) * Tuil * Aiden (nada) * Christian Moses (a) * Jasmine (s) * Draven (draven) * Natalia (tink) * Rllwuyirii (chaos) * Khan (l) * Kalira (kv) * Jana (J) * Wolf (Sef) * Kamli Valen (F) * Xu (Big Fat Guy) * Richard Tan (RT) * Alistair Bellamy (joe) Merr Sonn Space Battle 28 Nov * Chas * Nissa * L * Nada * Botolph * Mourn * S * For * JP Faryon Acceptance 22 Nov 2008 * Mourn * MT * L * Botolph (VB) * 0 * Roo * Seth (e) * Republic Officer 1 (Chaos) *Graham Grand Moff Acceptance 20 Nov 2008 * Death * Grip * Alistair Sorres (Joe) * Agonhaal (tet) * Raephus Khan (L) * Anneke * Nashtah Sing (for) * Urmila (Mila) * Rllwuyirii (Chaos) Faryon 19 Nov 2008 * MT * Chas * RT (Pirate PAtrol 23) * Kain * Z * Anneke * Rylas * Grip * JP * Tink * Stahl * Nissa * Graham * Chaos (Calamari-Two) * Yaala * Seth (e) * Botolph * Teela * B * Bail * F * Fiero (0) Oona 16 Nov * Chas * Tink * Effie * L * For * Obi * Teela * K * Death * Chaos *Yaala * Prenat * Celly * JP * 0 Faryon 9 Nov * Death * Kv * Jai * Sho * Z * Mt * Nissa * Chas * Eva (As Commander Zann) * Tink * Ksar * Neke (As Officer Silver, and then Stringer Five) * 0 * Teela (As Officer Kiriz) * Yaala'ani * L * Botolph * RD * JP (As Kavra) * B * Graham Oona Day 1 - 22 Oct 2008 * Obi * Athaura * Kamli Valen * Fiero * Gand * Rayin Taemil * Marbo * Anneke * Jai * Chas * James Loro * Ranodom * Lee'm * Remnaniel * Teela * Myrmid * Asori * Keiko * Eva * For * Magnus Kuat Part III - 21 Oct 2008 * Effie * Death * Kv * Chas * Graham * Asori * Angelus * L * Marbo * Zrasssk * F * Obi * Keiko * Z * RT * Bo Kuat Ground Action - 20 Oct 2008 * Effie * Death * Chas * L * Sho * Jai * Tink * Grip (as a bomber) * Pesiro * Jp * Graham * Zrasssk * Mourn Kuat Action - 19 Oct 2008 * Effie * Death * Chas * Z * L * Anneke * Graham * Fiero * Asori * Bail * MT * Mourn * Grip * Graham * Marbo * Jen-Tai * Pesiro * KV * Omlawr * Angelus * Zrasssk * Draven Space above Tatooine - 12 Oct 2008 * Chas * Death * F * KV * JP * Effie * Grip B.A.L.L.S. Part 3 - Aug 23 * For * Cas * Tin * Anneke * Nissa * Gand * Zamir * Rena * Jai * Graham * Nissa * Akurel * Wist * Jana Montari's Party - Aug 16 * Besk * Nada * S * Effie * Tink * Nissa * Zamir * Liam * Chas * For * Nissa * Kaldu * Gand Party at Monument to the Unbroken - L'hnnar Gardens - Corellia, August 14 * Erdal * Lex Dianar * Akurel * Anneke * Richard Tan * Chas * Raxan * Besk * Wist * Bail Organa * Jasmine * Draven * Anaric Renci * Dash L'hnnar * Graham * Liam * Sandar Montari * Jai * Jana * F * Lazlo * Deebo * Natalia * James Loro * Rena * Nashtah Sing * Nissa * Tuil Event 128, July 20: Slaves escaping on Nar Shaddaa * Chas * Zamir (0) * Av * K * Jai * Roo * Sho * Pesiro Senate Debate, July 9 * Tarkin * MT * Besk * Bail * Terienn (B) * Death * Tuil * Wist Tuskans on Warpath - Part 1 - July 9 * Erdal * Zaern Din (0) * Richard Tan (RT) * James Corr * Draven * Cyrus * Gand * Z * Jai * Sho (Tusken Brawler) * Wolf * For * F * Kalira * Bail (Tusken Raider) Desert Adventures Pt. 1 - July 3 * Cas (Sandpeople 1) * Gand * Snake (Garfuulk and Sand Moogle) * Akurel (Hrombassa) * JP * S * Tzara * Drav * RT * Av * Zamir *Graham *Sef Coruscant Racing! * Obi-Wan Kenobi (obi) * Gand * Cas * Rivo Lofte (RL) * Roo * Pesiro (pes) * Bail * Trevor * Av * Tzara * Madison * Darla Nine (S) * Zamir Nar Shaddaa Racing - Vordo Inaugural *Adokkinok (adok) *Bail Organa (bail) *Bot *Cyrus (av) *Draven (drav) *Erdal (e) *Gand *Graham (grah) *Gripok Ti (grip) *James Omonda (jp) *Kaldu *Nissa *Obi-Wan Kenobi (obi) *Pesiro *Pip (sho) *Rivo Lofte (RL) *Sandar Montari (pet) - Vote for nada. *Vegetius (trogdor) *Vordo (vo) *Zamir (0) Showdown on Dantooine June 8 *Zamir (0) * Braken (for) * Kr (Not telling who) *Av *F *Vo Coming out Ball June 5 *Bail *Neke *Rylas *Erdal *Grip *Breha *Deleterious *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Terienn *Graham *Liam *Ryka *MT *Nissa Camodai Grand Opening 2 June *Marbo *Gand *Trevor *Vordo *Akurel *Lear *Kyra Dane Fighter Patrol III 1 June *Sho *Ry *Nissa *Effie *I *Graham *Gand *Drav *Nada *S Pirate Attack, Tatooine May 31 *F *Ryka *Zamir *Obi *Sho *Nissa *Erdal (as himself) *Gand *B *TJ *Marbo *Graham Most notable Pose SPACE - Tatooine: Airspace - Above Mos Eisley: Green Arrow suffers another massive explosion, shooting fire at the fighters surrounding the dying trash hauler. A sickening crack draws the docking bay doors open, and the two X-Wings fly out, just in the knick of time! KERSHPLODEY! Okay, maybe not that quickly. The Green Arrow's death is a slow process of fire and decomposition. Then, it is but little pieces of hull and pirates, falling down to the sands... Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life. Kashyyyk Air Action May 26 *Bri *Nada *Ry *Nissa *Sho *Drav *Sef *Vo *F *Graham *Gand *Anneke Corellia Skirmish 4 May 26th *Tuil *Zamir *Gand *Akurel *Anneke *Graham *Vegetius *Karin Kashyyyk Skirmish May 25th *Wolf *Bri *Obi *Sho *Av *Zamir *Grah *Adok *Gand *Pet *Zax *Ry *Nissa Grand Theft Auto May 24th *Lear *Zamir (as the temp Garr) *Bo *Kr *E *Gand *Graham Category:Logs